Goddess of Loyalty and Fidelity
by Armatha.QueenofPurari
Summary: It had been almost 500 years since she had seen any member of the family that she married into, and honestly she had been hoping for another 500 years of peace. Broken and Twisted Sigyn is not what her Brother By Law expects but Thor needs her help and is not taking no for an answer.


Thunder and love

There she was across this cosmic waste that past for a pub. It had taken the team of guardians almost 6 months to find a hint of her. Now or actually see her, Thor was confused, almost 600 years had past. His last memo of her was her being dragged out in chains to spend the rest of eternity punished against the rock of torment, as poison slowly dripped down and ate away at her flesh.

Thor himself couldn't even remember what she had down to deserve such hell. The plain and quiet girl that his mother had taken under her wing when she showed signs of magic.

Sigyn was surrounded by others. Not all human but all beautiful. She stood out amongst them all, not pretty just plain and deadly. Out of everyone in the room she was the one who would easily turn around and greet another or turn around and slit their throat.

Gathering up the small amount of courage that remained in him Thor lead the other Guardians across the room and stood in front of his sister-by-law.

LSLSLSLS

Slowly Sigyn turned and looked at her once brother, she noticed the second his ship had entered this atmosphere. It was her planet, there was no way of not knowing.

He had gotten fat. He seemed to be slimming down a little bit. But looked to be in that stage of attempting to loose wait. The one next to him was cute enough, boring human but ruggedly cute. The others were all just right offs.

"Hello Brother," Sigyn said slowly once they had reached the table.

"What brings you to my end of the universe?"

"We are searching for something, sister and we believe that you may know where it is." Thor started with a pause, "or at least you will know how we might be able to get it."

Sigyn looked at Thor bored, glancing at the group she turned away. Looking hard at one of the beauties next to her. Grabbing them by the back of their neck and pulled them into her. The kiss was hot steamy and passionate but brief. Letting go Sigyn sent a nod at the group and they stood and departed.

Looking at Thor she said to them,

"Take a seat."

Watching as Thor sat in shock. She somewhat understood. Here in front of him was the Goddess if Loyalty and Fidelity completely and utterly destroying those vows.

"Don't look so shocked brother, did you really believe I of all people wild honour the restrictions that Odin places upon me?" Sigyn asked him.

"Restrictions?" Thor said blankly

Sigyn sighed. Thor was never the brightest star of the galaxy.

"Do you remember me at all before your brother decided he wanted to play with me for a while?" Sigyn asked him. Watching Thor's face as memories flashed across his face.

"Not particularly no." Thor said slowly, "I remember that my mother had spoken of you several times and that my father had seemed impressed."

"Yes Odin was impressed, when your mother found me and decided to train me. Neither she nor Odin could understand what they created." Sigyn paused and took a sip of her disgustingly purple liquid.

"You and your brother were off on some adventure or another for about a month. Gone to wreck havoc on an unfortunate town. When I became strong enough to ascend to a Goddess. So Odin held a ceremony. I think everyone was surprised when they heard my new title. Lady Sigyn Goddess of Time and Chaos." Pausing again for dramatic effect. She glanced at the group. Most of them were staring at her blankly. They had no idea what she was talking about. But Thor he understood and finally a bit of comprehension was taking place.

"That's why Loki wanted you. He found out. And he took you." Thor said.

"Yes, that's why he decided to play with me. Odin knew that my power and knowledge would be a temptation for him so he arranged a marriage for me before you returned. I was to marry a week later. However you both came home early, and knowing your brother I hid myself. Someone would always tell, and he found out that there was a new Goddess of power and Chaos.

Well you know the rest of that tail. I managed to hide until the wedding day. But Loki decided to trick us all. He took Baldars form and married me. Showing himself as the vows bonded us.

Odin was not pleased but my brain was rapidly forming a plan that could counteract what Loki had done. Whilst your mother was berating Loki. I told Odin my plan and he was surprisingly thrilled."

Sigyn finished there for a moment. And oddly Thor picked up this part of the story.

"Odin called to the room," Thor said. "I remember he asked out loud where all could hear. As the couple has not yet consummated this union I can break it if that is the wish. I remembered that for some reason you said no. That you were loyal to your vows no matter who you made them to. And that's when the magic took place and you were named Goddess of Loyalty and Fidelity."

"Yes my new husband was not particularly happy with that. And he showed that continuously throughout our marriage." Sigyn laughed at her own memories, " what he didn't understand was that even though I was the Goddess of Loyalty and Fidelity I was also the Goddess of Time and Chaos. One did not cancel out the other like everyone else believed. Odin knew but he was smart enough to keep it quiet."

There was silence for a while before a new voice spoke.

"I am groot?" Said the tree at the back of the group.

"What does it mean to be the Goddess of Time and Chaos." Sigyn repeated the question. "Well like Thor is the God of Thunder he can control lightening and thunder. He is the storm. Well I am the Goddess of time and Chaos, I can easily manipulate time and I have all the forces of Chaos at my fingers."

"Chaos?" Asked the human

Sigyn watched the human before answering,

"Magic."


End file.
